


One Hell of a Vampire

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [20]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine's first kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place shortly after the flashback events of "Katerina" with spoilers up through that episode.

Katherine lay in the middle of the road, eyes shut, listening to the sound of a carriage approaching. Just when she feared she was about to be run over, the carriage suddenly stopped. “Miss, are you alright?” called out a man’s voice, which she assumed belonged to the driver.

Katherine opened her eyes and saw the man standing over her. He held out his hand to help her up. Taking it, she stood up. “Thank you” she said to the man. “Now I would appreciate it if you didn’t scream.” Placing one hand over the man’s mouth, she sunk her fangs deep into his neck.

As she continued to feeding, Katherine heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the direction of the carriage. She looked up to see her sire.

“Not bad for your first time” said Rose. “I’ve seen new vampires do worse.” Katherine shot Rose a bloody smile.

“But you forgot what we practiced about compulsion” added Rose. Katherine’s smile disappeared.

Rose laughed. “Aww, don’t be upset. Like I said, it was still impressive for your first time” she said, kissing Katherine’s bloody lips. “Katherine, I have the feeling you’re going to be one hell of a vampire.”


End file.
